


Jim leaves his clothes everywhere

by uniabocetaP



Series: Space Husbands [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Five Year Mission, Space Husbands, Tags Are Hard, life on earth, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniabocetaP/pseuds/uniabocetaP
Summary: ... and Spock is tired of picking them up.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Space Husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738678
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Jim leaves his clothes everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I could not think of a better title, titles are hard.

Spock could not remember a time when Jim would not throw his shirts on the floor. Was there a time when the Captain would put away his clothes neatly? Spock could remember one time when he returned to their shared bedroom and he did not find a sock on the chair, a pair of pants on the floor, the yellow shirt on the bed. Jim had a lot of excellent qualities, which made Spock love him beyond he had ever imagined possible to love. Tidiness was not one of them.

Usually, Spock would sigh and pick up the trail of clothes that his beloved would leave behind. Usually, he had no problem doing that, because that trail of clothes would lead to Jim. Most likely he would be already in bed, sometimes in the shower. 

Today, however, Spock decided to rebel against his husband's habits. Today, he decided it was the day to not pick up the clothes and see if Jim would clear them out. How long would it take him to move them from the floor to the laundry basket? Possibly once he run out of clean clothes.

“I have to go!” Jim shouted while he was already at the exit of their apartment. “I hope this meeting will not last long”. The door closed behind his beloved with a soft sound. Spock did not require long to remember that Jim had been invited to participate in diplomatic talks with foreign delegations today. As soon as their  five year mission had ended, Jim’s expertise was well sought. Spock could not feel anythinh else but proud for his beloved one; Jim deserved the recognition. 

Spock had a free day from work, his only plan was to have lunch with the grumpy Dr. McCoy and his daughter. Even though he would never admit it to Leonard, he really missed their daily banter. The man was very emotional and he was not afraid to show it. Teasing him was a rare delight for Spock, especially since he was always forgiven. Before leaving the house, he almost picked up Jim’s clothes from the ground, but he stopped himself at the last moment. He would not put them to laundry today, Jim could that.

The day’s activities proved to be as pleasurable as he had hoped. Bones did get more than once annoyed with him, and Spock quirked his eyebrow in response every time the doctor turned out a bit redder on the face. He spent the rest of his afternoon in the library; there was always a good time to read a classic in an inspiring environment. By the time he was home it was sunset. Silence welcomed him, as he entered; Jim had not returned home just yet. Spock felt a bang of worry but tried to calm himself down. If something wrong had happened, they would have alerted him. No, Spock grew with a diplomat and was aware how long all these negotiations could take. 

Instead of preparing dinner for the two of them, he decided to have an earth classic; pizza. The replicator was more than capable to provide it for him, and he decided to keep reading his novel. The evening came, but the stars were not visible from Earth and his beloved was not back yet. Spock started to get lonely and sad; when they were on the  Enterprise they would spend most of the day together; exploring and navigating new planets, pushing the boundaries of space and reaching places no one in the federation had done before. Now, he so often had to be separated by Jim. 

Spock missed space so much, but he would not go back out there if it meant he had to go without Jim. Where was the magic in the stars if he had to explore them by himself?

The communicator chime brought him out of his reverie.  _ I am sorry, but the delegates are ready to start a war. I do not know when I will be back; I hope you had a proper dinner which included vegetables… I bet you didn’t, so I promise I will tell Bones!  _ Jim’s voice echoed through the apartment. He must have been really busy if he could not even spare some time to talk to him.

With a resigned and somewhat frustrated sigh, Spock went to their bedroom. Instinctively, he started picking up all the clothes from the floor; a pair of socks, Jim’s sleeping t-shirt. Half way to the laundry basket, he remembered the resolution he made this very same day. How could he have already forgotten? He would let them for Jim to find. He made a movement to drop them on the floor, but he stopped. Somehow, Spock could not bring himself to return them in their original place. Instead, he placed on the armchair. The socks were dreadful, and caused him to wrinkle his nose in disgust. The t-shirt however, had Jim's smell lingering on it. 

Shower, washing teeth, meditating for half an hour to clear his mind from the day’s thoughts and emotions and Spock was ready for bed. He went to get a glass of water; who was he kidding? He was just trying to pass the time, hoping that the door would open and Jim would be back. He hated going to bed alone. His wish did not come true and Spock had to face an empty bed for the night.

Spock tossed and turned for a long while in their silent bedroom. He made a mental note to record Jim’s snores. Maybe they would serve as a lullaby for the next time he had to work late. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling for a while; sheer boredom did not cause him to drift faster. Frustrated, and almost completely awake, he turned on his side. Now, he found himself staring at their bedroom armchair and the pile of clothes he had deposited on it earlier. 

_ Of course!  _ He thought and jumped out of bed immediately. It took him a few steps to reach the armchair and retrieve Jim’s shirt. For a brief moment he hesitated, staring at the white and blue stripes of the fabric. Why not wear it? It could feel like Jim was there. Swiftly, he switched his night shirt for Jim’s. It was a bit wide on him, as Jim had generous love handles, but it was also a bit shorter, as Spock was taller. But none of the two mattered, because it smelled like him. 

Spock went back to bed and tucked himself in. This was a marvelous idea; it was fascinating that he felt like Jim was holding him.  _ He is not here,  _ he started thinking but he stopped the thought before it completely formed. Instead, he enjoyed the feeling of wearing his beloved nightshirt.

Jim came home during the early hours of the morning. He had been exhausted and all he wanted to do was to curl up next to Spock. He fumbled as quietly as possibly around the laundry basket for his night shirt, but he could not find it. His tired mind conjured a memory of a dissatisfied Spock threatening to not collect his dirty clothes anymore.  _ Oh well _ , he should be able to find it faster if it was on the bedroom floor. Once there, he was surprised to not see the clothes on the floor. What had he done with them? 

The first sun rays entered their bedroom and fell across their vintage armchair. To his surprise, he noticed a black shirt; Spock’s usual night clothes. He was confused; why did he not wear his clothes? And why had he left it out there? Then, his eyes turned to Spock, who was sound  asleep. A smile formed on Jim’s tired face. Jim striped, pulled Spock’s shirt over his head, and curled up under the bed next to him. The smile was still on his face and his clothes on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


End file.
